Cheap Rum & Long Nights
by strawberryx0-tia
Summary: After an eventful day, all we want to do is go home & take a nice bath right? Not when there's a heap of paperwork & an annoying consultant around. Lisbon's in danger. Can Patrick Jane help her?


**I haven't wrote fanfiction in like a year. I needed to get a new account also. I'm a little rusty, I hope you enjoy! Xo**

****If I owned The Mentalist, we would all know, but no. So I'm stuck with this. :]**

* * *

><p>Another day at the office, <strong>slow<strong>, everyone was eager to go home.

The team had just closed another case due to Jane's 'wisdom'.

How come he always does that? He isn't a cop! You know what? He could have gotten himself killed, as well as a hundred other people. Sometimes I just want to strangle him! Sure the little girl had been held captive by that man, the killer, just, ugh, Jane is so damn frustrating!

Doughnuts and cheap rum, wasn't enough to ease all the agents minds. What Jane did today, was terrible, it was dangerous, reckless, he's lucky Hightower hasn't booted him out just now! The amount of paperwork Jane leaves Lisbon daily, and today is ten times worse than normal.

Lisbon had told her team to take the weekend off and enjoy it.

xo

Jane was still lying on his beloved couch, _sleeping_. Everyone knew he wasn't. Why wouldn't the man just sleep like a normal person, in a normal bed, or just sleeping general? He was like one of those animals. Lisbon did understand why Jane pulled that crazy stunt today, but he could have warned her, or at least put on a vest! It was so unbelievably dangerous. It was time to 'wake' him up, he's had too much 'sleep'.

"Jane?" Lisbon shoved his arm, earning a glare in her direction.

Sitting up and stretching his arms in the air. He responded, in a sleepy voice. "Yes, my dear?"

"Are you heading off?" Lisbon asked.

"No. I want to watch you do paper work. Or well, observe."

"You know it's not good to stare at people. It's creepy"

"Who said I was staring?"

"Jane, you're like a vampire, but your aging and have deep dark circles under your eyes"

"Has someone been reading vampire novels again?"

"What? No. _I'm observing_"

"Lisbon... Lisbon... Lisbon... You know you can't lie your way past me." Making the tsk, tsk noise.

"I'm sticking to my answer. Bite me"

"Ouch. Someone's moody today."

"Who do you think did that?"

"Look Lisbon, I'm sorry. Would you like me to get you that coffee from the shop on the corner? The one you love?"

"After all the trouble you caused today, I guess you can. No cream. A bear claw too?"

"Yes sweetheart. Why would I forget the bear claw?"

"Go get my coffee!" He ran out of the office fast before the stapler could hit him in the chest. Boy, was she cranky.

xo

20 minutes later, Jane came back with the coffee and bear claw. Lisbon was lying on Jane's couch. His couch. She looked so peaceful. That's what this job does to her. Jane sighing, putting the food and beverages down on her desk, he went back to the couch and started gently shaking Lisbon's shoulder.

Lisbon's eyes opened. "Wakey wakey, little princess"

"Really Jane? Never call me that or you'll get staples in your eye"

"You seriously aren't in a good mood"

"I'm tired"

"Well I can see that, you did fall asleep on _my_ couch"

"Technically it's my couch" Lisbon stated.

"Technically it's the CBI's couch" Jane obviously winning the argument. Like he always did.

"Jane..." Her patience slipping... You can only handle so much of Jane.

"I know. Why don't you go home? You look tired as hell"

"Okay, but please, can you go home and get a proper night's sleep?" Lisbon asked with concern evident in her voice.

He refused, like he always did, instead he asked "Would you like a lift home?"

"No" She smiled and walked out of the CBI building, not before grabbing her coffee and bear claw.

xo

Jane walked his way through the lonely office, he had this gut feeling. He needed to talk to Lisbon. Speaking of Lisbon, she rang.

A quiet, scared Lisbon was shaking. "Jane... Jane... Someone's in my apartment..."

His eyes widening in fear, "Lisbon, okay be calm. I'll be there; do you think you could hold on for five minutes?" Grabbing his suit jacket and his keys he ran towards the stairs of the building.

"Jane, really? He could be a serial killer!" Lisbon was still as snarky, even if she was in trouble.

"Lisbon, just stay on the phone, let me make sure your okay" Jane breathed. He needs her to keep talking.

"Jane, it's..."

The phone went dead, and then the voice Jane dreaded most...

"Hello Patrick, this is Red John." The line went dead.

For the first time since Kristina Frye, he cried.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry that it's a little iffy. Hopefully it will be longer, next chapter. If anyone wants me to continue. :]<strong>

**Xo**


End file.
